The Revesed Side
by SilentLaughter
Summary: Twists that lead Alice into the arms of the Knave of Hearts!
1. Prolouge

This is my first Alice/Stayne story. There's more, but I just uploaded the prologue to see if people would like it. If so I'll add more!

I own nothing, the characters belong to Lewis Carroll/Tim Burton.

The Reversed Side

Prologue~

As Alice raced down the dark and twisting crimson, black and white hallways of the Queen of Hearts castle. She felt as if she was being followed. Twice she looked behind her only to find empty corridors and turned back to find the Bandersnatch lair. But after a few short steps, Alice felt hot breath on her shoulder. Suddenly she felt arms grab her wound causing her to let out a cry of pain before being turned quickly around and pushed into the wall. There before her stood Stayne, the Knave of Hearts, smiling wickedly up at her.

"I like you Um," he murmured eye gleaming up at her.

"I like largeness." A flush of rose color stained her cheeks as she felt his body heat melt into her. The way his body pressed into her caused her to feel nervous unlike anything had ever made her feel. His scent invaded her, strange spices she didn't know and something dark.

"Let me go." She whispered trying miserably to push him away from her. Stayne let out a small laugh as he simply pushed her right back into the same position.

"What's the matter Um, scared?" he asked, brushing a strain of honey colored blond hair out of Alice's eyes. As he did this something flickered through his ink colored eye which if Alice had blinked she would have missed. It was as if it lightened in color and softened. Alice shook her head, this man had no feelings. At this very moment he had Tarrant and Mallymkun locked up, though Tarrant had convinced the Queen to make hats for her. She still had to find him and set him and Mally free. Her thoughts were shattered when she felt warm lips softly kissing her neck. Gasping in surprise, Alice pushed her fists against Stayne's chest plate trying to get a grip on herself. She should be fighting! She should be pushing him away and trying to get the Vorpal Sword free from the Bandersnatch!

Stayne couldn't help but feel lightheaded near this tall woman. She had the most wonderful scent, a strange floral mix which he could not name. Her skin was warming under his lips. He could feel her shaking slightly. Moving to the other side of her neck he happened to glance away from her and down the hallway and spotted that annoying Lady with the Long Ears spying on them. A growl tore through his body as he pushed himself away from Alice and looked up to find her eyes closed.

"STAYNE!" came a window-shattering scream. It was the Queen. Rolling his eye, he removed himself reluctantly straightening himself.

"Until next time Um." He said a wicked smile on his face as he watched the woman slowly open her emerald green eyes. As he walked away, Alice felt only self loathing and had to take several breaths to calm down her fast beating heart. What had just happened to her? With shaky steps she walked down the hallway only to pass out, her legs giving out from underneath her body and falling to the floor.


	2. Chapter One

A grinning feline told me I should upload another chapter to my story. So naturally I decided to agree.

Again, I own nothing what-so-ever. They belong to Lewis Carroll/Tim Burton.

* * *

Chapter One~

Stayne stalked down hall after hall rage filling every blood vessel. He all but begged that large-headed fool of a Queen into believing that his heart only belonged to him. He nearly shivered as he said he would love her until the end which had calmed her anger completely. Then there was the matter of Lady Long Ears which he had easily fixed by exposing her to be a fake. Her execution was set for tomorrow morning. As he turned down one particular hall, he found that rabbit Page and several other animals all standing in the middle of the hallway talking amongst themselves.

"Isn't it you know who?"

"Contrary wise I think it is!"

"What do we do?" came the voices. Already angered, Stayne called out,

"Out of my way! All of you!" Upon hearing his voice, the people parted so he could see what lay in the middle of the floor.

"Um." he said feeling an odd tugging in his chest seeing her just lying limp. Rushing forward he removed one of his leather gloved and placed two fingers on her neck, at least she was still alive.

"Who found her?" he asked his voice low and deadly. Turning his narrowed eye on person, the two Fatboys and Page he asked again,

"Who found her!"

"I-I-I did sir." trembled the White Rabbit. Stayne rounded on him and glared at the poor McTwisp.

"She was just lying there! I promise on-on,"

"Your head." calmly said Stayne moving to try to pick up Alice. After two tries, he somehow managed to raise the unconscious woman into his arms. Turning back to the rabbit, Stayne said,

"Go tell the Queen that Um has fallen ill. If she asks, I have taken her to a spare room and have fetched a healer." Gasping and grabbing at his neck, McTwisp quickly raced down the hallway. Turning to the rest of the animals that still were standing in shock Stayne's anger flared again and he cried,

"BACK TO WORK!" sending all the creatures scurrying away. After a deep breath, Stayne stalked down the hallway carrying poor Alice or Um towards a pair of double doors. Upon moving towards them, they opened for him allowing him to enter without having to move the limp woman. The room happened to be a spare bedroom in mostly crimson and whites. Only a large canopy bed, a couch by the stained glass window, and a crimson wood colored dresser. Stepping towards the bed, Stayne carefully laid down Alice on the bed and cocked his head to one side. She looked so different from any other woman in Underland. Her honey colored hair lay like a halo around her skin and the light from the stained glass window gave her a soft glow. He shook himself soundly, what in the name of Underland was he thinking?! Eye narrowing down at the sleeping woman, he stalked back out the door shutting it as he went.

Just as he did Alice's eyes fluttered open to take in her surroundings. What had happened? Where was she? Seeing she was in a bedroom she tried to summon up her memories. The Knave! He had, had been kissing her and caused her to pass out. Somewhere she recalled arms holding her to a warm body and feeling oddly safe. She also recalled a musky, spice scent something she could have sworn she had encountered before. Who had brought her here she wondered. Yet before she could think anymore the doors to the bedroom flew open and there stood the Queen, her face flushed red.

"Um! There you are!" she said walking quickly over to the bed. Alice looked up to see Stayne standing just outside the doorway as if afraid to enter.

"Um!" snapped the Queen causing Alice to look back at her.

"Sorry your Majesty." said Alice inclining her head to the Queen.

"What happened Stayne?" asked the Queen briskly turning her entire attention to the man in black. Alice noticed how her eyes softened slightly at his name, the only true change of emotion she had ever seen besides rage.

"I know not my Queen, I was with you the entire time." he said stepping slowly into the room.

"PAGE!" cried the Queen causing Alice to twinge a little at the tone. A white head with long ears popped around the corner of the door before a shaken McTwisp entered.

"Y-yes your Majesty?" he asked.

"What happened?" she snapped glaring down at him her eyes alight with inner fire.

"Well I-I had been walking down the hall and found Ali-I mean Um just lying in the middle of the floor." McTwisp quickly shut his eyes, he had almost given away Alice's secret though it seemed the Queen didn't notice. Seeing how the Queen's face was becoming slightly red with anger at not getting a straight answer Alice piped up,

"I hadn't been feeling well your Majesty. I went to get some air and I guess I must have passed out. Though I do feel much better, honestly."

"My girl, I don't need my new favorite falling down when in court. Rest."

"But I-" tried Alice remembering about the Vorpal Sword and the White Queen. She only need to look at poor McTwisp to see his agitation, knowing he knew just as much as she did.

"REST!" snapped the Queen stomping her foot impatiently. Why was no one listening to her? Questioned the Queen to herself. Nodding quickly, Alice thanked her very much before the Queen turned to the Knave and said,

"Come Stayne." while marching out the doors. Glancing up, Alice noticed now Stayne hung back doing a once over before following the Queen. Stayne couldn't help but feel, well, a bit concerned for Um after all it wasn't every day the Queen of Hearts told someone to rest and simply do nothing. That was all but unheard of! Once the two had gone, McTwisp hopped to the bed and whispered,

"Alice, what happened?!"

"Never mind, take me to the Bandersnatch."


	3. Chapter Two

Thanks to all who read or reviewed my story--it means a lot!

I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter Two~

Swinging her legs over the bed Alice felt determination coursing through her. She had to get the Vorpal Sword, she had to get to the White Queen, and she had to get away from _him. _Nodding quickly, together Alice and McTwips made their way out of the bedroom and down the halls. After several moments they came to a door. Hushing Alice, McTwisp slowly opened the door. Behind the door lay the outside world. The sky above was filled with thick gray clouds and a bone chilling wind blew. It was a courtyard and in the center lay a large hut.

"It's in there." whispered McTwisp to Alice. Stepping out into the open Alice heard the rabbit whisper,

"Be careful!" before hearing the door shut behind her. Taking quick steps towards the hut, Alice looked around before quietly opening the hut door. Stayne happened to be walking in one of the many hallways finally free again from the Queen when he through a window he noticed the door to the Bandersnatch door closing. His eye narrowed and his patch turned red. Someone was trying to steal the blasted Sword! Taking off down the hall he set out to stop whoever was foolish enough to try and enter the lair of the Bandersnatch. But the way he took happened to take him past the room Alice had been occupying. He stopped dead upon seeing the doors wide open. Peeking his head in and seeing she was missing, his anger roared in his ears. It was her!

Down in the lair of the Bandersnatch, Alice stood frozen in terror before the sleeping beast. The eye! She didn't have the eye! Cursing herself for forgetting, she knew she would have to find some other way to get the sword. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she slowly began moving along the side of the hut standing on her tip toes. With each careful planed step, she moved closer and closer to the farthest back corner of the hut. A growl caused her to stop, and she looked up to find the beast moving its head so that its muzzle was right against her legs. Alice knew she was trapped. If she moved he would feel her movements and awaken which she couldn't afford. Hot tears of defeat spilled down her cheeks, and she choked back a sob. This dream was getting too real. Her arm hurt more then it ever did, and now she was trapped in the lair of a great beast within the castle walls of a mad Queen. The sound of approaching footsteps caused her heart to all but stop beating. She knew those steps, it was Stayne. Yet how did he find her? Maybe he was just coming to check up on the sword as per the Queen's direction. Whatever the reason she was more frightened then ever before.

"UM!" came the sound of his voice raised in furry. Now her eyes widened, he did know! Stayne matched over to the doors of the hut only to find the Bandersnatch turning its head and showing off its fangs at him. Its one eye was narrowed to a slit, and it let out a wicked growl. Alice seized this chance and all but ran to the back corner and hid down behind what appeared to be a large trunk. The Vorpal Sword! Now all she had to do was wait for the Knave to leave and the Bandersnatch to fall back asleep before she got the sword and saved Tarrant. She moved her hand around to the front and felt around only to find a lock. Now she was in trouble and in her fright and exhaustion once again passed out.

Outside, Stayne had called upon the keeper of the Bandersnatch to bring it out of its lair yet the beast would have none of it. It took several Knights including Stayne to all but drag the thing out of its hut. Stayne had to make sure that that girl wasn't in there trying to steal the Vorpal Sword. What in Underland could she use it for anyway unless she knew-and here he stopped and drew back from the beast. Why had the rabbit stumbled over Um's name before? What had he begun to say before he corrected himself. Then all the pieces snapped harshly together. Something about her was too familiar.

"Alice." he hissed feeling his anger steam. His eye patch burned against his skin and he felt his hands forming into fists at his side. Finally the Bandersnatch had been led out of its lair and there lying against the trunk was that wicked girl Alice stumped over unconscious.

"Remove the Sword to my chambers so that I may relocate it. As for the thief, I shall handle her myself." said Stayne to the Knights. Once again, he lifted the seemingly lifeless body of Alice out of the hut and into the open. Stayne knew he had to be careful about how he entered the castle as the Queen had taken an extra special interest in his whereabouts. No doubt those courtiers were still spreading rumors about him after the Lady Long Ears incident. He made his way through the less used section of the castle, where hardly any light was used to illuminate the area. He came to stop at a set of black wooden doors. Once again, the doors swung open for him, and he felt an odd sense of de ja vu as he laid Alice down onto a bed. Just as he was about to leave he spotted what had been covered on her arm the first few times they had meet. There was a nasty three claw mark on her right arm. Unwillingly Stayne felt a tug of sympathy for her seeing that the skin was swollen and an angry red. It was probably infected and it might even have poison within it. Not being a healer by any means, Stayne left the room to find one he could bribe to keep quiet and locked the double doors.

"Try getting out of this now Alice my dear." he said before walking away.


	4. Chapter Three

**I own nothing but for my imagination! By the way, any word in **_**italics **_**is an Underworld word.**

* * *

**Chapter Three~**

**Huddled in the Queen of Heart's Dressing Room whispering to one another were the White Rabbit, Hatter and the Dormouse all talking about the same thing.**

"**The Swords been moved?! Where?" asked Mallymkun from her place on the work table. McTwisp could only shrug and answer, **

"**I don't know! They say someone tried to steal it so the Queen had it moved to a secret location." All looked at one another knowing who had tried. Alice.**

"**Where is she?" whispered Tarrant his eyes holding a far away gleam.**

"**I'm unsure, the Queen seems to think she has returned to Umbridge since that's what the Knave said,"**

"**That **_**Slurvish **_**Knave! He must know where both the sword and Alice are!" cried Tarrant with anger pouring into his expression. **

"**Mally, think you could follow him to find out?" asked McTwisp looking with pleading eyes at her. **

"**Alright, but know I won't like it!" she said taking an extra hat pin and tucking it into her dress before scurrying out the door into the hallway.**

"**STAYNE!" came a ear piercing cry causing Mally to look down one particular hallway. Everyone knew that scream for it belonged to one person.**

"**Perfect," she whispered rushing along the side of the wall to find herself heading into the Throne Room. Squeezing into a slit in the door, Mally moved around close to the throne where Bloody Big Head and the Knave stood.**

"**Is it safe?" asked the Queen looking down at her nail as if expecting them.**

"**Yes your majesty, no one will be able to find it now." A twisted sweet smile crossed the Queen's face as she held her hand up for the Knave to kiss.**

"**Away!" waved off the Queen, and Mally was right on the Knave's heel. Down into the depths of the castle she followed him, the light growing dimmer and dimmer as less and less people were about. Finally, Mally found him stopping at a pair of double doors. She watched him remove a key from his armor and unlock the doors. Just before he shut them she raced into the room only to hold back a gasp. There lay Alice on a bed with a man standing over her wearing a long white robe.**

"**Is the wound healed?" came the Knave's cold voice. The other man with a long white beard turned and bowed slightly at Stayne and answered,**

"**Yes sir. I was able to heal it completely." Stayne looked down at the place where the wound had been only to see healed clean skin.**

"**I believe Sir that that was the work of the Bandersnatch." whispered the healer looking sideways at him. Mally held back another gasp, she had been hurt? Mally didn't know that. **

"**You're excused." said Stayne waving the man out. Bowing again, the healer left the room leaving Stayne and the hiding Dormouse alone. Mally watched as Stayne sat down on one side of the bed. Stayne knew sooner or later she would wake and figured he would simply wait until she did. Knowing she should report back to Tarrant and McTwisp, Mally shook her head and ran reluctantly from the room off to the Queen's Dressing Room. Stayne didn't have to wait long before Alice's eyes fluttered open.**

"**Surprised Alice my dear?" came a male voice all too familiar. Looking to her right, Alice found the Knave uncomfortably close to her. She watched while holding her breath as he removed both his gloves and looked down at her.**

"**How did you,"**

"**Know your name? I figured it out. That silly page needs to learn to keep his mouth shut for his own good." he said simply. Alice blinked and slowly sat up on the bed. It was then that she noticed her arm was healed.**

"**How did,"**

"**That happen? I brought in a healer." said Stayne reaching out to hold a strand of honey blond hair. It was then that Stayne leaned in and captured Alice's lips in a fierce kiss. All of Alice's breath was taken away in that kiss as he traced her lips with his tongue. Alice couldn't help but let out a soft moan allowing Stayne to slip his tongue into her mouth. Soon the need for air became too much and they broke apart. Resting his forehead on hers, Stayne took in her wonderful scent. **

"**Where is the sword?" asked Alice, her mind kicking back into action. A chuckle spilled out of Stayne as he kissed her again.**

"**Why would I tell you that dear?" he asked her.**

"**Just, tell me where it is. Please." she said looking up and into his good eye. In the light she could see just how light his eye could be, how his scar made his face seem harsh only because of how jagged it was. Stayne licked his lips, tasting her on them and sighed.**

"**It's in the tower of the Jub-Jub bird. But if you think you can just waltz around the castle then you are mistaken."**

"**Why?" asked Alice.**

"**I told the Queen you had returned to Umbridge, even wrote a letter in your place so she wouldn't think that you were the one trying to steal the sword." Alice moved from the bed to stand, but Stayne grabbed her hand. **

"**I must do this, for Underland." said Alice looking with pleading eyes at him.**

"**Then do something for me." he said pulling her hand onto his armor. Alice noticed where he placed it, over his heart. **

"**When the time comes, plead for me with the White Queen." Alice nodded but he still wouldn't let go.**

"**I promise." whispered Alice, and with that Stayne let go of her hand watching as she ran from the room feeling a strange coldness sweep over him. What had he just done?**


	5. Chapter Four

I own nothing what so ever except for my imagination!

* * *

Chapter Four~

Alice quickly made her way back down the halls and up towards the Queen's Dressing Room where she knew Hatter would be.

"Alice," whispered a voice from below her. Alice looked down to find Mallyunkm staring up at her.

"Mally, do you know how to get to the Jub-Jub bird's tower?"

"The Tower?! Why in Underland?"

"That's where the sword is!" whispered Alice moving to stand in the unlit area of the hall. Mally found herself covering her mouth. It was bad enough in the lair of the Bandersnatch, but with the Jub-Jub bird?!

"I don't know, you'll have to ask McTwisp," she said turning to lead Alice back to the Dressing Room. Quickly Alice followed, and together they reached the doors. Alice opened them to find the White Rabbit and Hatter in a deep conversation.

"Hatter!" called Alice seeing his expression darken. He looked up and all the darkness drained from him.

"The sword's with the Jub-Jub bird." said Mally running up onto the work desk where several different hats lay.

"Where's the tower, McTwisp?" asked Alice looking down at the White Rabbit.

"I know where it is," whispered the rabbit.

"But its best if we hide you better." he said taking out a clear glass vial filled with a bluish liquid. Taking it, Alice uncorked it and took two swallows of it. Soon Alice felt herself shrinking down and knew it must have been that _pishsalvered _drink. Taking hold of her dress, Alice found herself her normal size for which she was happy.

"I think you need a new dress Alice." said Tarrant pointing to how most of it was lying limp on the floor. Nodding, Alice moved behind a screen and could hear the sound of fabric and scissors. Soon someone handed her fabric and Tarrant's voice called,

"Try it on." Quickly, Alice changed into the new dress and came out looking a bit sheepish. The new dress was made from mostly loose fabric which Hatter found lying around so it looked rather sloppy.

"It will have to do." said Alice smiling her thanks at Tarrant.

"Quick, Alice!" cried McTwisp his nerves almost shot at this point. Nodding, Alice rushed over and out the door. They rushed down hallways twisting and turning before coming to a tapestry depicting the Queen of Hearts standing with her flamingo at her side. Pulling away the curtain, Alice spotted a door hidden behind it. Once open this door led to a set of stairs both winding up and down. Alice followed as the rabbit hopped up the stairs.

"The Jub-Jub bird has a cover over its eyes, but it can sense if anyone comes near it."

"What about what the key?" asked Alice looking down at the rabbit.

"I know not. That you will have to look for yourself." Finally, they came to the end of the stairs. Slowly opening a door, Alice found herself on top of the castle wall.

"There." said McTwisp pointing his paw towards a dark looking tower. From her place at the door, Alice already could see the cage bars. Slowly, Alice walked out into plain sight and made her way over to the Jub-Jub bird's cage. As she got closer she could see indeed the great bird had its eyes covered much like one would do with a falcon. From outside the cage, she spotted the same trunk from before and sighed upon spying the lock. Not only was the cage locked but so was that trunk. It was then though that in a change of the light, Alice found next to the cage door two sets of keys hanging on a clip.

"Stayne." she whispered taking both keys into her hands. Trying the first one and seeing it didn't work, Alice tried the second one and upon hearing the click knew she was in. Stepping into the tower itself, she held her breath and moved her way over towards the trunk. Every other second she would look up to the bird only to see it sleeping on its perch. Placing the second key into the trunk's lock, Alice turned it with great care and heard the distinct click telling her it was unlocked. Lying inside was the fabled Vorpal Sword, a beautifully crafted sword that shone silver in the scarce light and had opals incrusted into it. Alice then ran for her life back to the cage door, in hand the shining sword. Now she just had to free Tarrant.

Before walking down the stairs, Alice had to peek around to make sure no one was walking by for it was rather hard for her to hide a sword with her. But somehow she managed to make it to the doors of the Dressing Room. Opening the doors, she found Mallymkun at Tarrant's ankle where his lock was. Mally was trying to pick it with her hat pin.

"Stand back Mally." she said raising the sword over her head giving a triumphant look at Tarrant.

"How's this for muchness?" she asked bringing it down but before she could go any further from the door came the voice of the Queen. She along with Stayne had gone to the Dressing Room to confront Hatter on suspicion that he had tried to steal the sword. Now they both stood blocking the exit and the Queen's face turned a hot red.

"Arrest that girl!" Drawing out his sword to the Queen's demand though unwillingly, Stayne stalked towards Alice but was blocked by the Hatter who had taken up a steel dummy and pushed it into him.

"Run Alice!" cried Mally who had now freed the chained Hatter.

"Not without Hatter!" she cried looking desperately at him. She saw his eyes soften before dodging a swipe from the Knave.

"To the White Queen!" he said kicking down the Knave. Feeling useless, Alice fled down the hallway past a stunned Queen of Hearts.

"Get her Ilosovic!" screamed the Queen. Stayne saw Alice flee and punched Tarrant in the gut causing him to bend over allowing him to whack him on the head knocking him out. By now several Red Knights had filled the room to assist though they where of little use now.

"Hey!" cried the Dormouse as she was picked up by the tail by one Knight.

"Take them to the dungeons!" said Stayne looking disgustingly at the knocked out Hatter before taking off to find Alice. He found her standing before the Bandersnatch hut being the only place she could think of running to. There with the sword raised and surrounded by Knights, Alice swung her sword forcing them at a distance. Her dress kept tripping her as she spun round. Stayne looked at her with a smirk on his face and wondered had she shrunk?!

"Give me the sword Alice." Alice couldn't help but shiver each time he said her name. It was the way he said it, no caring tone hidden within it now. As if it was ever there thought Alice.

"No!" she shouted giving a swing of the sword so that he took a step back. Something in his eyes changed then she noticed as if had been trying to stay calm. Now he just turned darker on her.

"The Queen will be so pleased! She'll take great pleasure in taking off your wretched head that she might just do it herself!" At this two of the Knights grabbed Alice's arms and she dropped the sword. Alice shook herself but as hard as she tried she could get them to release her.

"NO!" she cried again shaking her head back and forth furiously.

"Stop fighting you silly girl!" hushed Stayne stepping up to her and grabbing hold of her face. Alice closed her eyes at the feel of his fingers holding her cheeks.

"Look at me Alice." Stayne hissed. He cared not about what the Knights thought right now though he should for they all glanced at one another and shifted uneasily. Finally Alice slowly opened her eyes to see Stayne leaning down to peer into hers. Again it was that pleading look from before and Alice couldn't hold in a gasp.

"Please," he all but whispered so only them two could hear. Alice felt some small thing within her snap and she brokenly whispered,

"No." Alice watched with a sickening horror as his eye darkened and his patch grew to that fiery crimson again as his fingers dug into her cheeks.

"SEIZE HER!" he screamed into her face letting go of her and moving back away to watch. Just then a wicked loud roar filled the courtyard, and Knights turned just in time to see the Bandersnatch broke forth from its chains and all but disintegrate the hut. Charging forward, the beast knocked away several of the Knights and bent down to Alice. Without wasting time to question the beast's motives, Alice climbed onto the Bandersnatch but not before grabbing up the sword.

"STOP THEM!" cried Stayne to the Knights watching as the Bandersnatch ran straight through the lines of Knights and out towards the gates. Alice smiled atop the Bandersnatch, happy to be free from the Knights and Knave as they bounded out of the castle and into the planes of Salazen Grum. Alice scanned the area and noticed a familiar friend from atop a hill far off.

"Ho Alice!" cried Bayard the bloodhound, who had been outside the castle ever since Alice had led him there, only leaving once to return a message to the White Queen.

"Bayard to Marmoreal!" cried Alice holding the Vorpal Sword high in the sunlight.


	6. Chapter Five

One more chapter down! Hope ya'll like it!

Chapter Five~

Stayne made his way into the depths of Heart Castle to the dungeons where the Hatter and his accomplice the Dormouse were being held. After serving as a punching bag for the Queen he had calmed her enough to order their executions at dawn tomorrow. As the cells came into view Stayne called out,

"Hatter!" before coming to stand in front of the cage. But there was no responds only him staring off dimly into space. A slow evil smirk crossed the Knave's lips as he looked down at the man. He had seen the tender way he had looked at Alice, how his face had soften at her word that she wouldn't leave him and how it hardened once she had fled.

"I kissed Alice." he said looking down his nose at the man. At her name, the man tilted his head slightly upwards to peer at him.

"You lie." came the soft reply. A laugh echoed through the small space, closing in around Tarrant.

"I don't, and she enjoyed it." Stayne took a step forward towards the cage and hissed,

"And she begged for another." That's when the arms of the Hatter reached out and grabbed Stayne turning him round and choking him. Tarrant could hear his blood pounding in his ears like his heartbeat. The _Furmious Slurvish_ lied! His eyes were a sickly orange as he squeezed the life out of the man. But then somehow Stayne managed to slip away gasping for air. With a sick sense of fulfillment, Stayne spat,

"You die at dawn and the Dormouse too!" before marching away taking in much needed air. Tarrant slumped back down onto the cold stone floor and hunched over. The liar! The _Gallymogger Furmious Slurvish_ liar!

"Alice," he whispered into the darkness of the cage.

"Please be safe at Marmoreal."

Many miles away in a pearl white gleaming castle with turquoise colored turrets was Alice was walking along with the White Queen in the topiary garden. After handing over the Vorpal Sword, the Queen had said someone had wished to meet with her. As much as she tried, Alice couldn't forget how she felt when Stayne had all but begged her back at the Heart Castle or how she felt something within her wither when she had to say no. She also couldn't help but remember the way he kissed her, how her breath had all but been stolen and how she enjoyed the forbidden contact.

"Something wrong my dear?" asked Mirana the White Queen looking sideways at Alice. She had sensed the confusion and doubt within Alice since she arrived but didn't wish to bring it up until she was ready to speak about it.

"It's just, I don't know." said Alice hiding her face behind her curtain of hair. Mirana stopped walking and turned to Alice who looked lost at this moment. Putting a comforting hand on her shoulder she said,

"You can tell me, I will not judge." Alice sighed and looked away not being able to bring herself to look into those caring dark eyes.

"Its just I feel confused over something. Something I shouldn't be."

"Many people can feel that way." said Mirana tilting her gleaming moon colored head to one side.

"No its not that its just, I feel something I know I shouldn't and it hurts that I do." To this Mirana's graceful smile turned to a frown. Worry filled her eyes as she peered into Alice's.

"It shouldn't hurt to feel." she said calmly.

"But it does! I just don't know what to do about him."

"Him?" said Mirana a little bit shocked. At that Alice's eyes widened and she paled slightly. She had said too much she thought to herself.

"Who hurt you Alice?" asked the Queen, anger tinting her voice slightly. Alice weakly shook her head and replied,

"No one." Mirana sighed and a sad smile crossed her face.

"Let your heart tell you. Only you can decide in the end." With a movement of her hand, Mirana directed Alice to a mushroom shape topiary where Absolem the Wise caterpillar sat curled with his hookah waiting. Pushing her forward slightly, she moved back to allow Alice privacy and then turned to glide away.

"Who are you?" asked Absolem blowing out a puff of blue smoke towards Alice.

"I thought we settled this, I'm Alice but not the one everyone thinks." said Alice waving her hand in front of her face to get rid of the smoke.

"How do you know?" asked the caterpillar breathing in another puff.

"You said so yourself, remember?"

"I said you were Not Hardly Alice but you are much more her now." stated Absolem pointing his hookah wand in her direction.

"But I couldn't slay the Jabberwocky if I wanted to."

"But you will, so keep the Vorpal Sword on hand on the _Frabjous _Day." he said breathing out another puff of smoke. Extremely tired and sick of the conversation, Alice was about to leave when the caterpillar said,

"You can't save him without him being willing." Alice turned round to stare at him wide eyed but found him enveloped in smoke.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six~

Standing in a large circular room with a vaulted ceiling stood the Mirana looking down upon the fabled Oraculum which lay on a marble table. Her dark gentle eyes were scanning the old manuscript with great care so intensely that she missed the blue smoke of a friend.

"Hello there, Majesty." came the voice of Absolem from the smoke.

"Hello there, dear friend." said Mirana looking down at the blue caterpillar with a smile.

"I see your worry Majesty." said the caterpillar waving his hookah wand towards the manuscript. The White Queen's forehead furrowed in concentration as she looked back down at the Oraculum.

"I worry not of Alice, I know in the end she will make the right choice. Whatever that may be. I worry about what comes after." At this the wise caterpillar understood.

"Quillian Day?" he asked blowing out a ring of blue smoke. A small smile graced the Queen's lips as she nodded.

"We can only hope for the best, the Oraculum has never led us wrong before and I doubt it ever will." he said thoughtfully blowing out another ring of smoke.

"I know, yet, what do I do with him?" here Absolem only blinked at her before saying,

"You will know when the time comes." And at that moment the doors to the room opened and in the doorway stood a Chess Knight and Alice in a light blue dress and jacket. Turning to see the pair, Mirana whipped all concern from her expression to smile warmly.

"Ah, Alice." she said gliding over towards her. Alice smiled back at the Queen wondering what she had called her for. After dismissing the Chess Knight, Mirana closed the doors to the Oraculum Room.

"Was that, the Oraculum?" asked Alice after spying the rolled out paper on the table.

"Yes, I keep it in there for protection. Now, the reason I called you is because I wanted to talk." And together they made their way outside onto a balcony and into the clean night air. Alice couldn't help but smile as she looked below her, how peaceful Marmoreal was compared to the Salazen Grum. Mirana saw the look of contentment on Alice's face and sighed turning instead to look out at the land.

"I had hoped to have a champion by now."

"But I cant possibly slay that beast! Surely you have the power." said Alice turning her face to look at the Queen. Mirana sighed, a frown tugging at her lips.

"Its against my vows to harm any living creature." she said brushing off a firelight fly.

"Then who will?" asked Alice her voice carrying the wind.

"Only one can, and that person has been foretold to be you." said the Queen looking out the corner of her eye to see Alice's reaction. Yet Alice just sighed, she had enough on her mind as it was.

"Why did the Bandersnatch help me to escape?" asked Alice turning to look at the Queen. Mirana smiled down at Alice and said,

"Though a terrifying beast, it was still under the control of my sister. I believe that it could sense your need for help." Alice pondered this remembering the expression on its face when it had looked at her. It was one of urgency, and of willing to do good not the horrible thing that had clawed at her arm before. Mirana blinked back up to the horizon and spotted something far off coming towards the castle. Sweeping round to a telescope that sat on the balcony, she smiled wide and said,

"We have company." and when Alice looked through the telescope she smiled wide at the sight of Tarrant holding the hands of the Tweedles along with McTwisp and the bloodhound family. They were safe!

Back at the Queen of Hearts castle Stayne was in his private chambers preparing to go to war. After the disaster earlier with that Hatter's execution, the floating cat head and the Queen releasing the Jub-Jub bird killing nearly everyone there she had drawn the final line in the sand. At dawn they went to battle with the Jabberwocky. Yet would Alice fight and slay the beast as he had seen in the Oraculum? Would the Queen of Hearts reign end on Frabjous Day? He kept thinking this thought through as he put on his armor and sharpened his sword at his side. And, most important would she keep her promise to him? Would she try to get him pardoned with the White Queen? He had to laugh aloud at that. He didn't deserve a second chance. He would be lucky if someone just killed Bloody Big Head during the battle and spared him. He would be able to live forever as long as it was far away from her. A knock on his door drew him out of his thoughts.

"Sir, the Queen wishes to see you." Rolling his eyes Stayne finished preparing and left his room to follow the Red Knight down the hallways of the castle. Once in the Throne Room he found the Queen looking out a window. All of her so called 'courtiers' had turned out to be fakes at the execution, which Stayne had always known, so the Throne Room was strangely empty. That and the furniture was gone as well.

"Stayne," came her voice from the window and he stepped forward and kissed her hand, his normal ritual.

"I want you to kill Alice for me." she said looking out over her castle with a gleam in her eye. She knew at this very moment in her pretty little sisters castle was that brat with the Vorpal Sword was the only thing that could possibly bring an end to her reign. She couldn't let that happen. Not now, not ever.

"I want you to kill her while she's busy fighting my Jabberwocky. Understand?" here she turned her head to look up at him with angry determination on her face. Though she seemed calm, Stayne knew this was just the calm before the storm. All one had to do was look into her eyes.

"I will."

"PROMISE!" she screamed her face turning hot.

"I promise, your Majesty." he said and at that Iracebeth grabbed a tight hold onto Stayne and hugged him.


	8. Chapter Seven

BIG shout out to everyone who takes the time to review this story. I feel like I haven't mentioned that yet so here's a hug! *huggles*

Chapter Seven~

Alice ran from the White Queens courtyard with terror filling her. How was it that she was supposed to kill a great wicked beast like the Jabberwocky? Mirana's voice ran through her mind making her feel sick. It was her choice but she must do it alone. What's more the faces of everyone were fresh in her memory, a look of desperation and despair at her running off. Tears began to fill her eyes as she blindly ran through the hedge maze and finally upon finding a stone bench collapsed into tears.

"Nothing good was accomplished with tears." said a familiar voice and Alice lifted her head to find something hanging from a hedge branch.

"Absolem?" she asked tilting her head slightly for he was no longer a caterpillar. His blue body was covered in a silken thread which it seemed he was sewing together.

"What are you doing?" she asked watching him as his body became covered ever so slowly.

"I have come to the end of this life." he said simply wishing he had his hookah.

"You're dying?" she asked tears tracing lines down her face.

"Transforming." At that moment the White Queen, who had followed Alice out of worry came upon the two talking. Hearing someone approaching, Alice looked up and tried to hold back a sob.

"He's leaving!" said Alice indicating Absolem.

"Transforming!" the caterpillar grumbled. Mirana sighed and sat down on the stone bench next to Alice placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"All things must leave this world, as it is in yours." Alice sobbed biting her lip as she thought of her father. Now another being she looked to for guidance was leaving her.

"But I need help! I don't know what to do!"

"And yet you don't know who you are stupid girl." said Absolem whose body was now halfway covered in the silken thread.

"Yes I do! I'm Alice Kingsleigh daughter of Charles Kingsleigh!" she said standing up from her kneeling position on the ground near Mirana with her head held high. Here Alice thought of her father and of how he believed in what he said always and had the strength to make it a reality. That's what she needed to do now she thought realization dawning upon her. At this the old caterpillar smiled and Mirana couldn't help but feel the change within Alice that had finally taken place.

"Alice, at last. You're just as stupid as the first time you were here, calling it 'Wonderland'."

"Wonder-" and here Alice relived all her memories she had been told time and time again were simply silly childhood dreams. Yet here she was with the Queen of Hearts, Caterpillar, Cheshire Cat and Mad Hatter all over again. It all was real, this world, her friends and her feelings no matter how complicated they might have be.

"You're all real! I always thought they were childhood nightmares or dreams but," and here she turned to Mirana who had stood to take in the deep change that had turned Young Alice into the Alice everyone always knew was there.

"I don't remember you though, why is that?" the White Queen just smiled and said,

"Would it had made a difference? At last you're the Alice I always knew was there, that we always knew was there." and Mirana held a warm hand to Alice's face smiling brightly.

"I can do it. I can be your champion." said Alice looking more determined than she ever had before. Mirana tilted her head in acknowledgement and took both of Alice's hands into her own.

"But you must promise me one thing if I am to do this." said Alice searching the White Queen's eyes.

"If it is within my power."

"You must-" and here Alice leaned in to whisper the her reason. Mirana let loose a sad sigh, eyes closing as if weighted down. _It would be the only way, wouldn't it? _she thought remembering her conversation with Absolem. Looking back at the branch he had been hanging from she noticed how his cocoon had already hardened, he was gone now.

"Mirana?" asked Alice seeing the slight distress on her friends face. Alice bit her lip, was this really that bad? The White Queen looked back to see a worried Alice looking back at her. Smiling a soft smile, she said tightening her hold on Alice's hands,

"If it is within my power. Now, we should get you ready." Alice nodded and together they walked back through the hedge maze and into the castle.

Meanwhile in the courtyard the army waited with bated breath for the Queen to arrive. In the front lines were Tarrant, Cheshire, Tweedledum and Tweedledee, Mallyumkn atop Bayard and McTwisp. All stood solemnly in a straight line each lost within their own thoughts but all of them concerning Alice. At the sound of crashing feet all turned to see the White Queen atop her pure white horse looking both solemn and determined and Alice atop the Bandersnatch wearing the Champions Armor holding high the Vorpal Sword.

"For Underland!" she called as rode forward to the front line raising a cheer from the Chess Army. Once Alice was alongside Tarrant he looked up at her and smiled.

"I knew you'd come. But you're late again, naughty." and at this Alice couldn't help but laugh.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight~

Both the Queen of Hearts and White Queens armies made their way slowly to the battlefield at Tulgey Wood, the ground still charred black from the last battle that had happened. Each army made ranks along the chessboard field drawing to a halt when they were an equal distance away from one another. From atop the Bandersnatch, Alice looked down at Tarrant and couldn't help but feel for him, he lost everything on this land how was it he would be able to fight knowing that? From his place on his horse, Stayne caught sight of Alice riding upon the Bandersnatch and almost forgot to breathe. She looked like nothing he could imagine in the armor. She was not a confused lost child anymore, no she was a strong woman now willing to fight for what she believed in. Alice, too, noticed Stayne atop his black horse and bit her lower lip. She had a mission to accomplish first yet her heart made her wish this fight was over and done with. She could no longer fight with herself anymore. Mirana of White and Iracebeth of Red both made their way forward to face one another with McTwisp standing between one another.

"Hello, Iracebeth." said the White Queen looking sadly at her sister.

"Hello, sister." said the Queen of Hearts not looking anywhere in particular. Mirana let lose a sigh and her straight shoulders slumped.

"Oh 'Racie must we fight?" she asked eyes pleading. At her childhood nickname the Queen of Hearts looked sideways at her sister and laughed.

"You think that trick will work on me like it did mummy and daddy?" she asked anger brewing in her eyes, memories filling her large head. Mirana held out one cupped hand in a submissive move and whispered,

"Please." fists shaking with rage the Queen of Hearts snapped,

"NO! I'm the eldest! Jabberwocky!" And from the very back of the line of Red Knights came the sound of a heart piercing cry. Alice slid off the back of the Bandersnatch and stepped forward with shield and sword in hand towards the White Queen. But before she got to far Tarrant stopped her. She was glad he did for the Jabberwocky slowly came forth like a demon from hell, its wide wings stretching out as far as the eye could go, its body black against the brilliant setting sun while its head swayed from side to side like a snake. Its tail curled round to the front and claws dug deep into the earth, from her position Alice caught sight of its teeth gleaming in the sun.

"This is impossible." she whispered trying to remember how to breathe.

"Only if you believe it is." whispered Tarrant leaning over to her. Yet Alice would not forget what her father told her.

"Sometimes, I believe as many as six impossible things before breakfast."

"That's a wonderful practice, but, just for now, worry about the Jabberwocky." he said his tone growing dark and he raised his sword up. Nodding, Alice stepped forward towards the beast and had to tilt her head back to see its eyes. As she walked the beast moved slowly closer tail moving from side to side, teeth bared.

"Six impossible things, count them." she whispered raising up her sword and shield in front of her. Upon seeing the Vorpal Sword within the human's hand the Jabberwocky let out a hiss.

"So my old foe we meet once again." Alice felt her mouth drop open, it could talk? Who said the thing could talk?

"We never met."

"Not you! The Vorpal one." hissed the beast again its tongue coming out of its mouth as it talked. As it was about to retreat into its mouth, Alice swung her sword and literally cut the tongue off the beast. It roared with anger and whipped its tail around sending Alice to the ground.

"One, there's a cake can make you grow!" she said rolling over so that when the Jabberwocky thrusts its tail down she was able to dodge it.

"Two, there's a drink that can make you small!" Alice stood up and ducked underneath the gigantic tail as it swung by.

"Three, cats can talk!"

"Four, cats can disappear from sight!" she swung her sword at a claw that came tearing at her head and managed to raise her shield to block the blow. She could feel the impact onto the metal.

"Five, there's a place called Underland!"

"Six," and here Alice stared straight into the Jabberwocky's eyes, those red slits that shone with fire.

"I can slay the Jabberwocky!" Swinging out with her sword, Alice was able to swipe a blow causing blood to come to the surface making the Jabberwocky cry out. Enraged, it began to lash out in defense, teeth and claws and tail. Yet somehow Alice was able to slip away and defend each blow with her shield, swinging timed with the attacks and never backing down or loosing ground. Had one looked into her eyes they would have seen just as much fire as in the Jabberwocky's eyes if not more. But just as the fight was going well the Queen of Hearts looked over at the Stayne and said,

"Get in there and kill her!" looking between the bitter fight ahead and the Queen of Hearts, Stayne got off his horse and raised his sword into the air. Walking towards Alice he was about to run towards her when he looked over at the Hatter and saw him running towards him. Surprised, Stayne had to block the blow of the Hatter with his sword and stand his ground there.

"The Hatter's interfering! Off with his head!" and the fight finally broke loose with Alice and the Jabberwocky within the middle. Mirana was lead away from the fight by six Chess Knights and she watched as her friends fought off the Red Knights. The Bandersnatch did most of the work, him being so large and fierce and Tarrant had his own fight going between Stayne who seemed soft at his swings. Yet Mirana's eyes were most focused on Alice who fought with uppercuts and backlashes never losing ground to the beast. But Mirana knew it was only taking its time with her, warring her down before it struck the final blow. Suddenly Alice slipped and she fell with a thud to the earth. The beast took this moment to swipe her with one of his claws and she rolled several times before coming to a stop. Taking deep breaths, Alice could feel blood on her forehead but quickly stood anyway knowing it was worse to stay down. Seeing a set of stairs, she ran for them and began running up them. The stairs curved and at one point the head of the Jabberwocky blocked her path but she just jumped right over it. Back on the battle field Stayne had lost his sword and was now lying on his back looking up at a deranged Hatter who held his sword at his neck. But Hatter's attention was averted when he and everyone else noticed the great beast take to the sky, its wings filling with air and stretching out across the sky once more. Its head leaded down towards Alice with intention to bite right through her but she jumped up onto its back and screamed,

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" and with a swing of her blade sliced off the head of the beast from the long snake-like neck. A eerie scream filled the air causing all to stop fighting and watch as the head of the mighty Jabberwocky fall with a thud to the ground. For the first time, Alice looked round at the battle and felt herself on fire.

"Seven, I love the Knave of Hearts." she whispered as she walked down the stairs and back onto solid earth. A sharp pain pierced through her and she grabbed at her side dropping her shield. Upon moving her head away she saw a red smear cover her hand and looked up.

"Stayne," she said before falling to the ground, hand at her side and gasping for breath.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine~

"Alice!" cried Tarrant completely forgetting about his sword and Stayne and running over to his fallen friend. From her place atop a hill, Mirana got off her horse and raced down to the pair who now were circled by others.

"Kill her!" cried the Queen of Hearts pointing at Alice and looking at her soldiers. Each Red Knight looked at one another and dropped their weapons shaking there heads.

"No, Bloody Big Head." said one close to her. With wide eyes, she looked towards Stayne who slowing stood up with one hand at his neck.

"Stayne, kill her!"

"Never." he said a small smile tugging on his lips. He had wanted to say that since the day he first meet her. With that two Red Knights grabbed her arms and held her so she could do no harm. Over within the circle, Alice was gasping for air clutching the Vorpal Sword as if it was a life line. The crowed parted to allow Mirana threw and she knelt down and took Alice's head into her lap.

"It hurts." said Alice, her eyes filled with tears. Mirana nodded and took out a small three inch tall glass vial of silver white liquid and said,

"Drink this, it will make the pain go away."

"Will it heal her?" asked Tarrant looking lost and depressed at the White Queen. Sadly, Mirana shook her head.

"There is no time to get her back to Marmoreal and make a healing position dear Tarrant. There is though one way to save Alice."

"How?" he asked his voice breaking as he spoke. Mirana pulled out another glass vial and turned to where Stayne stood alone several feet away.

"Please fill this with the Jabberwocky's blood Stayne." she said handing it to him. All eyes widened, including the Queen of Hearts as he went silently over to the head of the beast and collected a few drops of purple blood. Walking back over, he handed it to Mirana who thanked him. In this time, Alice had already drunk the silver potion and now felt lightheaded and sleepy.

"If you drink this, you will return to your home unharmed." said Mirana.

"But, I don't want to leave!" cried Alice looking over at Stayne. Tarrant noticed this and felt his throat tighten in anger.

"You must if you wish to return." said the White Queen handing her the glass vial.

"Then fulfill your promise to me." whispered Alice feeling herself slipping into sleep. Mirana nodded and carefully handed Alice over to Tarrant before standing. Walking over to her sister, Mirana watched as the Cheshire Cat removed her golden crown and felt it placed atop her own head, power coursing threw her veins.

"Iracebeth of Crims, your crimes against Underland are worthy of death. But since that is against my vows you are hereby banished to the Outerlands until the end of time. No one shall talk to you or show you kindness, you shall not have a friend in the world." The Red Knights put her in chains all the while the Red Queen was screaming. Now Mirana turned to Stayne who looked at the Queen of Hearts with bitter hatred.

"What about the Knave?" came the voice of Tarrant. The White Queen sighed and looked at the wounded Alice.

"Ilosovic Stayne, your crimes are just as wicked against Underland and worthy of banishment as my sister, but I have made a promise that I can not break. I hereby give you pardon for your crimes as long as you swear that should you do one wicked deed you join Iracebeth of Crims in the Outerlands. Do you understand?" And at this, Stayne felt lightheaded. He was pardoned? He blinked and bowed down on his knees before Mirana with his forehead touching the ground.

"I understand and so swear on my life." he said. At this act everyone gasped and looked at the White Queen as if she had gone round the bend.

"Your Majesty, why would you allow such a thing?" cried Tarrant eyes turning orange, his grip on Alice tightening.

"Because I asked her to Tarrant." whispered Alice slowly sitting up on her own. With every last bit of strength within her, Alice stood up and looked him square in the eyes.

"I love him Tarrant, and I can't help it. I asked Mirana to pardon him because he helped me several times in the castle; got me out of the Bandersnatche's lair, lead me to the Vorpal Sword and all but gave me the keys to the chest! If it hadn't been for him back then we wouldn't be here and I know that. Yes he's done horrid things but cant someone earn forgiveness?" And here Alice smiled at Stayne and though they were not next to one another and they felt more connected then ever before. Tarrant's face still held anger and concern so Alice placed both hands on his cheeks before saying,

"When I come back I will prove there is good in him no matter how deep down it is. And besides, you promised me the _Futterwacken_." Here Tarrant couldn't help but smile. Slowly, he lifted his lips to kiss Alice's forehead and whispered in her ear,

"_Fairfarren_ Alice." and letting go of the Hatters face, Alice quickly drank the blood and soon she all but faded into mists. Mirana walked up beside Tarrant and placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Worry not my friend, the Oraculum foretells of his worth." she indicated Stayne who stood out oddly between the two sides. Part of neither side really.

"It must be worthy enough to gain your approval." he whispered staring longingly at the spot Alice had once stood.

"Oh yes." Wanting to know more, Tarrant turned to asked Mirana only to find her heading over towards Stayne. Stayne bowed low when she came forward and stood once she had stopped before him.

"Do you have anything to say?" she asked eyes as kind and friendly as if she was talking to a dear friend and not a traitor.

"When will she be back?" at this Mirana smiled and handed him a glass vial of purple blood same as the one held by Alice.

"Whenever you go get her." she said smiling wide. Looking from the vial to her, Stayne whispered a thank you before swallowing some of the liquid. Before long, the face of the new Queen of Underland began to blur and he felt himself spinning round in an upwards motion.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten~

Alice found herself crawling out of the ground where she had found the rabbit hole and sat up quickly. Looking down, she realized she was wearing the same dress she had worn before she had fallen down only her hair was around her face. Quickly, she placed a hand on her side and squeezed to feel nothing. Pulling back, she found her hand free of blood and laughed. It worked! Alice ran back to the gazebo to find everyone still there waiting for her.

"Hamish," she said coming into view and hearing people gasp at her appearance yet didn't care.

"I can't marry you, you're not the one for me." she said smiling at the thought of who turned out to be the right one. Next she had a few choice words for each person around her leaving out Lord Ascot.

"You left me out dear." he said once she was finished.

"No I haven't sir," she said smiling.

"Then perhaps we should meet in the study?" and so once in the study Alice told him of her fathers plans to expand the company trade routes.

"Since I'm not going to have you as my daughter in law perhaps my apprentice would serve?" he asked smiling as he cocked his eyebrow at her. Alice wished to say yes but thought back to those she left behind.

"Sorry sir, I can not." she said her smile turning into a slight frown. At this Lord Ascot nodded for he understood.

"Very well my dear, as long as you're sure."

"Oh I'm sure sir." she said and together they left the study back out into the backyard. Once he was away from her Alice quickly made sure no one was looking before making her way back over to the tree only to find the rabbit hole filled in as if it never was there.

"Curious. But then, how do I get back?" she asked kicking stubbornly at the ground.

"Alice?" came a voice from in the distance in the forest. Alice's head shot up and her heart jumped into her throat. Could it be? Walking towards where she heard the voice she found herself in a clearing with Stayne lying on the ground hand on his head.

"Stayne!" she cried rushing over to him to help him. Taking a hold of one of his hands, she pulled and together they were able to get him upright. Stayne looked at Alice and noticed how disheveled she looked yet he couldn't care a less. She was alive and with him alone. Removing his leather gloves with his teeth, he grabbed hold of the back of her neck and kissed her with fierceness. Alice sighed allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth tracing her teeth. Alice's hands quickly found themselves within his long ink black hair massaging his head and neck to make him groan. Taking much needed air, Stayne latched onto her neck leaving marks on her skin from his teeth. He ran one hand down along her body to rest at her hip, the other in behind her neck. After kissing for a while they stopped to lean their foreheads together. Sitting up, Stayne brought Alice with him in his arms and held her while saying,

"Come, I believe some people are waiting for your return." And at this, he handed her the vial. Alice took it slowly and smiled wide at him before drinking some and handing it back to him. He took the last few sips and once the vial was empty they kissed, drinking their liquid at the exact same time.

Down in the foyer of the White Castle the Queen of Underland sat upon her throne looking both loving and regal with her crown atop her head and all of Underland there in attendance to give thanks to their new Queen. Standing next to her was Tarrant, the Tweedle brothers, Thackeray, and Mallyumpkn sitting atop Tarrant's hat. Cheshire was resting atop the Queens Throne purring loudly with joy. Suddenly the front doors opened and hand in hand two people walked down the royal turquoise carpet.

"Alice Kingsleigh and Ilosovic Stayne!" called out McTwisp from the door his golden trumpet in his paw. The pair walked up to the Queen and bowed/curtsied before standing. Mirana smiled wide standing up before the pair and said to the crowd,

"Our champion, Alice has returned to stay! Ilosovic Stayne will stay as well and has my complete trust and confidence. Anyone unpleased with that may speak now." And for a moment there was a tense silence. All eyes looked round for a face or someone that might speak out against the Queen yet it seemed news spread fast about her pardoning him.

"I would like to speak." said Tarrant stepping forward removing Mally from his hat and onto the arm of the Throne. Stayne felt Alice's grip on his hand tightened and squeezed back for assurance.

"You helped kill the Hightopp Clan, don't try to deny it. You helped to kill many hundreds of other Underlanders in the years you worked for the Bloody Red Queen and yet you want us to forgive ye? Prove it!" he said stepping so close he was almost on top of Stayne. Stayne sighed and looked down at Alice who looked as if she was about to cry. Sighing, Stayne removed his sword from his sheath, handed it to Tarrant and then bent down to reveal his neck before the man.

"If you wish," came his voice from under his hair.

"You may kill me for what I have done. I know I deserve it." Here, both Alice and Mirana gasped, Alice now crying silently and Mirana for seeing such a change from one thought heartless. The Oraculum was right, he was worthy of a second chance. Tarrant felt the handle of the blade in his hands, saw the man knelt down on his knee before him and understood the indication. That day on the battle field, he had all intention of killing him but now that he had the chance. The sound of the blade dropping to the floor echoed through the crowd. Stayne looked beside him to find his sword on the ground and looked up to see a hand in his face.

"Don't just sit there silly! There has to be time for me to _Futterwacken_!" said an all to cheery Hatter who pulled Stayne up and patted him on the shoulder.

"You are, mad." said Stayne looking at Tarrant.

"And you are lucky." replied Tarrant. Leaning forward, Tarrant whispered,

"Treat her well, or I will chop off your head." before moving away to the center of the area. Taking off his hat, he began to _Futterwacken_, vigorously.


End file.
